1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to field of educational reporting systems, and, more specifically, provides systems and methods for reporting student progress and/or knowledge using a learning map, which is device for expressing dependency relationships between and amongst learning targets.
2. Discussion of the Background
A teacher (or other educator) responsible for teaching a subject area to a student would benefit by knowing the student's strengths and weaknesses in the subject area. For example, if the teacher knows the student's strengths and weaknesses in the subject area, then the teacher can spend more time teaching the concepts that the student doesn't know and less time teaching the concepts that the student already knows.
Accordingly, what is desired are systems and methods to enable a student, teacher or other interested party (e.g., parent or tutor) (hereafter “user”) to quickly and easily determine the concepts the students knows and/or the concepts the student doesn't know so that the educator can better teach the student.